Finding Hope
by RAFAELGRANT
Summary: As a new pack of alphas take over Beacon hills and threats to kill Derek, he feels mesmerized to turn Stiles, as the boy asked himself. But as the change occurs, thing don't go as planned.


_**This is my first fanfiction written in English, so don't judge... You can correct me, but with kind words.**_

* * *

´´Turn me,´´ Stiles babbled. He asked in a low tone of voice, but the alpha heard crystal clear, at times he wish he didn't had such a sharpened hearing. He moved restlessly at the edge of the bed. ´´We can run together,´´ he added, noticing Derek's expression.

The alpha lifted his head to look at the boy that stood next to him, the hopeful expression melted his heart as he allowed a sigh of doubt escape his pursed lips. Derek's muscles contracted, and everything he wanted was to leave.

´´You don't mean it´´ at last, he said. The reply options were running out. - Say something, Derek, say something - he thought to himself. ´´I don't think you'd be satysfied with the overwhelming emotions that wolves can feel. It's not a bed of roses, Stiles,´´

Derek raised up to face the boy, glad that Stiles wasn't a wolf therefore he couldn't hear his bumping heart. He wanted, deep down, to Stiles feel what he feels, and that, he thought, was selfish.

The younger rolled his eyes and placed his hand onto his waist, letting a cold laugh come out his lips. Unfortunately for Derek, he felt what Stiles was feeling, and that let him down. He wasn't the sad type, but when it came to Stiles, he could be everything he wasn't.

´´You won't turn me? Fine! I'll just ask Scott to do the job, since my boyfriend is unavailable to bite,´´ he told Derek, as he sat on the chair waiting the man's answer.

´´You're being childish. Just wait - if you're sure about it, we could...´´

´´But I'm sure now, Derek,´´ he whined. ´´Can't you see it? I can defend myself If you just turn me,´´ as the boy confessed, Derek let a unwittingly smile form at his lips, one he erased abruptly.

´´You love being human, that's who you are,´´ Derek tried to reason with him, just for kicks. He knew once he'd made up his mind, there was no turning back. He was afraid for him, now with a pack of alphas wanting him for something he did in self defense, he feared Stiles would be in danger. Stiles leapt up and walked towards Derek and laced his arms around the alpha's neck, pressing his lips on his cheeks as Derek fitted his jaw on Stiles' shoulder.

´´No,´´ Stiles mumbled, hands still around his neck. ´´You guys love me being human´´ he arched his back and examined the alpha's features, smiling as he stepped back.

In a way, it was true. They loved the idea of having a human on their pack - but Stiles didn't. He wanted, now more than ever, be with Derek and feel he fits him. They couldn't have sex yet, since Derek complained he feared being too aggressive. Even though he laughed at Stiles announcement claiming he likes aggressive, he denied.

´´First, let me talk to Scott and the others, and then we'll see how this idea of yours goes,´´ Derek said, furrowing his forhead. It could be - Derek thought - of some help having one more wolf at the pack, and Stiles wouldn't deppend on everyone's pretections anymore. And he could train Stiles day and night, nonstop. The idea wasn't bad, anyways.

The pack was summerized in a blonde self-centered girl, named Erica. She was dating a black guy named Boyd, that was also part of the pack. Scott, a brown eyes brunnette, that pledge allegiance to the pack's alpha and to his two best friends - Stiles and Isaac. Isaac was a blonde blue-eyed slim kind of guy, he had broad shoulders and was healing from the death of Karen, a girl that was part of the pack, also. She was killed by a new pack molded by alphas, that sent to Derek the red-haired girl's head. Isaac cried his eyes out for days, but he didn't let anyone noticed. He failed terribly at it. They were centered at the old Hale house. They were talking murder, and they were setting a plain. They wanted - more than ever - end up with this new alpha pack thing. They thought that a pack should have only a leader, not thousand of leaders.

´´Where's Stiles?,´´ Scott asked, sitting in the third step of the stairway. Derek moved his head at him, pusring his lips. ´´At home. I told him to stay there because I needed to talk to you all,´´ he explained with crossed arms against his chest.

´´What is it?,´´ Boyd questioned, curiously. He was holding Erica against his chest, one of his arms were laced against her neck, and the other lucked inside his jean's pocket.

´´Well...´´ Derek started, stammering. ´´Stiles thought it was a good idea for me to turn him,´´ at last, he said, ripping off the band-aid fast. ´´And I think it is a good idea. He needs to defend himself´´ he said analyzing everyone's expression. The silent took over the place instantly, Isaac was the one to break it.

´´Wolf or human,´´ Isaac said, uncaring. ´´What does it matter? If the pack wanted him dead, he would've been dead. Take Karen as an example´´ he lowered his head. Isaac was sitting on the couch arm, with his hands laced. Nowadays he wasn't much of a talker, and when he did talked, was always something about Karen - he blamed Derek for her death. Derek blushed. Now, Isaac wasn't being fair, but when it occured, Derek and Stiles were making out instead of being on watch. He was trying hard not to pin it on himself.

´´That's not fair, Isaac,´´ Derek whined, walking towards him. ´´I'm sorry for Karen, but I'm not letting anyone else in this pack die, okay?,´´ he leaned in against Isaac, but the boy didn't answer. Derek only turned his eyes away from Isaac when Scott's voice echoed on the room.

´´Um, didn't Stiles loved being human? Wasn't it his thing?´´ Derek looked at him, shaking his shoulders. ´´I mean, if he wants it deeply, you should do it. But let him know, there is not turning back´´

´´I agree, Derek. And we could use an extra force,´´ Erica hissed behind Boyd's arm. Derek nodded.

He helped five youth throughout their changing, now it's time to help his lover. It wouldn't be so hard, right? Wrong. Derek entered Stiles room through the gaping window, and spotted the boy getting out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. The sight was thirsty.

When Stiles learned he wasn't alone, he jumped from the ground and yelled, suppressing the shout against his palm.

´´Son of a- dammit, Derek,´´ Stiles started laughing when noticing the smirk hidden in Derek's lips. Derek hasted his steps closer to the boy, and scraped his warn jeans against Stiles thigh when the towel fell to the ground. Derek had seen him naked more than once, even though they never touched intimately. It wasn't torture, it was passionate, it was commitment.

´´I didn't mean to startle you, Stiles´´ he said, ducking down to catch the towel, and with skilled hands he wrapped the towel once again against his waist, raising up. He hold the boy's face against his hands and pressed in, staring at his hazel pleading eyes. ´´You're ready, then?´´ he asked.

With a hopeful sigh, Stiles nodded. ´´Totally,´´ he agreed.

Leading the boy to his bed, he layed down Stiles carefully, and after place a soft kiss on his arm, he bit. His werewolf teeth pierced his flesh deeply, and with repressed moans, Stiles grabbed the sheets, he was sweating cold when Derek withdrawn his mouth, allowing the blood to fall and stain his bed.

´´Are you okay?´´ he asked, concerned. ´´Please, tell me you're okay,´´ Derek grabbed instantly the towel from Stiles waist and placed it on the open wound. ´´Press in, love,´´ he demanded.

´´I'm okay, Derek. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all,´´ Stiles warned. Derek felt guilty of his pain, he should've never...

´´I'm so stupid- how could I ever subject you to this,´´ he almost yelled, hissing through his lips.

Stiles gasped. ´´I'm okay, look at me. I'm fine. I want this. I do. Just stay here,´´ and then he shuts his eyes close, listening at the end while he got unconscious the steady voice of his alpha.

´´I will, Stiles, just sleep.´´


End file.
